MOSTARDA - And the Oscar Goes to...
MOSTARDA - And the Oscar Goes to... è un video di Yotobi, terza puntata della serie Mostarda, caricata a distanza di quasi due mesi dalla precedente. Descrizionehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS4x0JmXdZ8 Il terzo video della serie Mostarda ha per argomento i risultati dei Premi Oscar 2014 e delle discussioni che hanno provocato su internet, in particolare su Twitter. Dopo un'introduzione in cui ironizza sulla vittoria nella categoria Miglior film di 12 Anni Schiavo, il discorso si incentra sulla premiazione di Matthew McConaughey come miglior attore protagonista al posto di Leonardo DiCaprio, nominato per la sua interpretazione in The Wolf Of Wall Street, e soprattutto sull'enorme disappunto che questa decisione ha creato, specialmente tra gli estimatori di DiCaprio: Yotobi sostiene che l'ira della gente nei confronti di questo presunto premio "rubato" sia esagerata, e dichiara di aver preferito l'attore in altri film, come Shutter Island o Revolutionary Road. Inoltre, critica tutti coloro che si lamentano della premiazione nonostante non abbiano visto nessuno dei film in gara, o almeno quelli in cui recitano i due attori, sottolineando anche che sia impossibile giudicare completamente la performance di un attore se il film in questione viene visto doppiato e non in lingua originale. Il monologo prosegue con un plauso al film Gravity, di Alfonso Cuaròn, vincitore di 7 Oscar, e soprattutto con il commento alla vittoria di La Grande Bellezza di Paolo Sorrentino nella categoria Miglior film straniero: Yotobi ironizza sull'enorme discussione causata da questo evento su Twitter, sottolineando come sia impossibile descrivere un film vincitore di un Oscar in soli 140 caratteri. Parlando più in generale, discute di come su internet non ci sia più spazio per discussioni vere e proprie argomentate da tesi, ma solo rabbia e litigi sterili anche su argomenti "leggeri" come il cinema. Testohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LS4x0JmXdZ8 (Voce fuori campo) E l'Oscar per la discussione più inutile degli ultimi anni va a... Twitter Italia! Per la sua capacità di rendere un veneto apparentemente interessante come una merda! Ahahahahah, complimenti! Twitter Italia è stata premiata per questo perché dovete capire che è molto difficile essere dei critici cinematografici in 140 caratteri! Ma a quanto pare loro ce la fanno comunque. Sto parlando appunto degli Oscar 2014. Innanzitutto vi chiedo scusa per l'ennesima volta se l'audio è cambiato, ma alla casa nuova è così. Ha più o meno la stessa insonorizzazione della bat-caverna... e anche lo stesso numero di insetti, circa. Ma parliamo di questi Oscar, la premiazione più importante dell'anno fatta dal Paese più patriottico del mondo. Ogni anno si radunano i giurati e si masturbano davanti ai film che parlano della storia americana. (Finge un atto di masturbazione) Oh mio Dio... Oh mio Dio, 12 Anni Schiavo... Oh mio Dio, la frustano... Oh... Oh mio Dio, ha vinto! ....Oh, ha vinto... Beh, c'è da dire che era comunque un bel film. Ormai questa premiazione la prendo come l'ex tasto "mi sento fortunato" di Google: la guardo giusto per scoprire film che da noi non sono neanche arrivati. E quindi il buon vecchio Matthew McConaughey ruba la statuetta a DiCaprio... o così sembra. No perché DiCaprio, ormai lo sappiamo, è esploso ed è diventato bravissimo. Dico "è diventato" perché io me lo ricordo quando era uscito Titanic, dove non c'era mezza persona che avesse membri genitali maschili che riuscisse a dire "wow, che bravo attore!". Nessuno! Ma dobbiamo dargli credito, nel corso degli anni è diventato un mostro. Spero solo che non faccia la fine di Johnny Depp... che se non gli dai un cappello buffo lui non esiste... Ma non sembra questo il caso... spero. E tutti giù a dire: "No, è stato un furto! Siete dei ladri! Lo dovevate dare a lui! Non ci sono più le mezze stagioni!". Sinceramente non so quanto avrei dato a DiCaprio l'Oscar per questo film. Cioè, sì, ha dovuto pippare cocaina dal culo di una modella... beh, sì, gliel'avrei dato. No, quello che intendo io è: se fossi in lui mi piacerebbe riceverlo per un film un po' più... impegnato? Non che The Wolf Of Wall Street fosse un brutto film, per l'amor di Dio, ma per esempio io l'ho preferito molto di più in Shutter Island, o Revolutionary Road, che probabilmente abbiamo visto solo io e sua zia. Ma non è solo questo, vorrei fare una domanda: quanti hanno visto il film di Matthew McConaughey? Quanti l'hanno veramente visto per poter dire che DiCaprio meritasse l'Oscar, e non lo stanno dicendo solo perché è DiCaprio? Quanti, scusa? Ah, infatti... O tutti gli altri film in gara che non si è cagato nessuno, per poter dare un'opinione. E poi vorrei porre un'altra questione, la questione della recitazione, appunto. Come puoi tu, italiano, seduto con il culo sulla sedia, giudicare la recitazione di un attore americano guardi il film doppiato? E questa non è la solita discussione del "ah, il doppiaggio fa cacare!" o "ah, l'adattamento ha sminchiato tutte le battute!". No, no, no, è proprio la questione di: come puoi giudicare una prova attoriale se la voce che stai sentendo non è la sua? Io credo che non si possa, perché la recitazione, almeno negli ultimi 100 anni, non si basa più solo sul viso e sul corpo per esprimere qualcosa, ma moltissimo dalla voce, appunto, dall'intonazione con cui si dicono le cose, da quanto sei credibile. E come puoi dire se un attore è credibile o no, se la sua performance è credibile o no, se stai sentendo la voce del doppiatore, e non dell'attore? Io potrei farvi vedere qualsiasi scena di The Wolf of Wall Street con in sottofondo Pingu. È come se io, quando parlassi a voi, non ci fosse la mia voce... (Voce femminile fuori campo): ...Ma ci fosse quella di un'altra persona! Gravity ''invece si magna tutti gli altri Oscar. Io mi immagino Cuaròn che, ho letto una sua intervista dove diceva: "non farò mai più un film come ''Gravity! È stata una cosa difficilissima", e io gli credo. Però me lo immagino con tutti gli Oscar in braccio che li accarezza, tipo Boss Artiglio dell'Ispettore Gadget, "ci vediamo l'anno prossimo, bitches!". Devo dire che Gravity è il mio film preferito del 2013. Non solo per le immagini potentissime che mi ha sbattuto in faccia più volte, ma anche perché io sono un patito delle storie che parlano di isolamento, magari anche nello spazio, del classico mistero dell'universo. L'isolamento che ho provato guardando Sandra Bullock persa in un mare di stelle raramente sono riuscito a provarlo al cinema. E un altro punto di forza del film è che c'erano pochissimi dialoghi. E con attori come Sandra Bullock e George Clooney... è una manna! Nah, povera Sandra Bullock che ha fatto dei film decenti... ha fatto un film decente. E George Clooney lo ricordiamo tutti per aver quasi affondato la saga di Batman facendo Bruce Wayne. Quindi grazie, sceneggiatori di Gravity. E dulcis in fundo, il motivo per cui siamo qui: parlare di questo dannatissimo film... Nebraska. Nah, nah, nah, nah... parliamo della Grande Bellezza. La Grande Bellezza è... un film... già. Come appunto ha scritto Di Biagio su Twitter, La Grande Bellezza non è nient'altro che un film. E questo l'ha scritto non solo per ricordarlo a chi se l'è dimenticato, ma soprattutto l'ha scritto per Twitter, che ci ha fatto due palle così, la palla destra che ci diceva che era bello, la palla sinistra che ci diceva che non lo era. E tutto, come ho detto prima, in 140 caratteri. Adesso tu mi devi dire come cazzo fai a descrivere un film che ha vinto un Oscar con 140 caratteri. Più o meno il riassunto è questo: "Oh, hey, ti è piaciuto La Grande Bellezza?" "Sì, moltissimo, è molto bello! A te?" "Eh, a me non tanto" "#noncapisciuncazo!". Dov'è finita la sana discussione? Ai miei tempi, e sì, ho 25 anni e sto dicendo "ai miei tempi", quando si andava a vedere un film, che ci piacesse o non ci piacesse, nasceva una discussione. E queste discussioni duravano per giorni, per mesi, per anni! E si andava ad analizzare ogni pelo del naso di ogni singolo protagonista. Ora quando si discute di un film non è più sul "perché ti è piaciuto?" o "perché non ti è piaciuto?", ma sul "io ho ragione e tu no", che quello si può riassumere in "io ho il cazzo grosso e tu no"... alla fine è sempre quello. Gente irremovibile che diceva "questo film va amato, ha vinto l'Oscar!" e gente invece un po' più alternativa, che bazzica di web, che diceva "a me La Grande Bellezza... a quanto stiamo, mi piace e non mi piace? Ah, sono più i mi piace? A me non piace La Grande Bellezza!". Ma nessuno diceva il perché. Che è quello che a me interessa, dimmi perché! Ti è piaciuto? Dimmi perché. Non ti è piaciuto? Dimmi perché! E probabilmente tutti avevano un perché, ma stavano discutendo... su Twitter! Che è nato soltanto per scrivere quando sei in bagno "sto cagando #cacca"! Questo che sto dicendo è una roba talmente banale da dire, ma che se la sto dicendo è perché è successa veramente! Per quanto riguarda me invece, la mia opinione sulla Grande Bellezza... e che vi devo dire? Siete sicuri che volete un'opinione da qualcuno che considera Michael Bay uno che fa film divertenti? O che si è riuscito a sparare tutta la filmografia di Steven Seagal divertendosi? O che riesce ad accettare opinioni diverse dalla sua se ci sono delle argomentazioni valide dietro. O magari, che prende soltanto il cinema per quello che è: pura e semplice empatia. È un po' come se uno a cui non piace la lasagna entra in un ristorante e va dal primo seduto sul tavolo vicino a lui che sta mangiando lasagna a urlargli: "hey, faccia di merda, non capisci un cazzo, questa fa schifo!". Sei semplicemente la rappresentazione di quello che dici... uno stronzo. Accoglienza Il video è la quarta puntata più visualizzata di Mostarda, con più di 1.100.000 visualizzazioni. Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di Yotobi Categoria:Puntate di Mostarda Categoria:Yotobi Categoria:Video comici Categoria:Video sul cinema